Luz de Domingo
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Byakuya se apega a las reglas y es alguien un poco cuadrado tal vez, pero hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no se pueden controlar. Byakuya x Inoue. Denle una oportunidad !
1. Chapter 1

Bien, mi primer fic de bleach. Pareja rara pero denle una oportunidad! Jaja, ojala les guste. Será un poco lento al principio… bueno, si es que lo sigo, jaja.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad.

-.-

**Capitulo Uno.  
Cuenta las veces.**

La primera vez que la vio fue entre un ajetreo general, shinigamis al borde de la histeria corriendo por todas partes, gritos y gente herida. Él mismo estaba herido. Tan cansado y herido que los gritos solo le provocaban un dolor de cabeza infernal. Con gran esfuerzo movía su cabeza de un lado hacia otro en busca de Rukia, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía con la obligación de explicarle la cosas y de pedirle perdón. La encontró al borde del llanto y muy preocupada cerca de un inconciente Ichigo. Lo que más le llamó la atención en el momento fue la extraña luz que lo rodeaba y como a pasos agigantados parecía recuperarse del corte mortal que le había propinado Aizen. Lo invadió vagamente la curiosidad y se fijó en las otras personas que rodeaban a Ichigo. Llegó prontamente a la conclusión que aquel extraño poder procedía de una esbelta chica de pelo largo que identificó inmediatamente como uno de los invasores que llegaron con Ichigo. Esa fue la primera vez que la vio.

La segunda vez que la vio fue cuando Ichigo apareció de la nada por la ventana de su habitación en el hospital, justo cuando estaba hablando con Renji. Ichigo apareció preguntando por Rukia y con mucho esfuerzo, a su lado apareció ella. Discutieron un poco sobre como no deberían entrar así y de cómo ella logró subir tan rápido. Se excusaron luego de un momento y le desearon una buena recuperación. Ella le deseo una feliz recuperación y por un momento pensó que algún corte cerca de su estómago había vuelto a abrirse.

La tercera vez que la vio fue cuando Rukia abrió la puerta y detrás de sí estaban todas las personas que entraron a Soul Society como maleficios errantes años atrás. Los fue presentando uno a uno pero fue su nombre que recordó más. Inoue Orihime. Pudo escuchar vagamente la explicación de Rukia de porque estaban ahí, algo sobre una invitación a comer, algo sobre una estadía en Soul Society. La verdad es que no quería escucharlo y tampoco le importaba, solo le importa alejarse de Inoue Orihime.

La cuarta vez fue muy cercana a la tercera, no como la segunda a la tercera. Estaba hablando con Renji sobre una especie de problema en la última misión de un escuadrón. Él asunto había despertado su curiosidad y estaba muy concentrado cuando ella pasó a su lado. Saludó alegremente a Renji y se dirigió a él con un respetuoso "buenas tardes, Kuchiki-sama" y sonrió. Preguntó por Rukia para luego seguir su camino junto con Ishida, Ichigo y Chad.

- Capitán. ¿Capitán…? Capitán, ¿me está escuchando? – preguntó un consternado Renji mientras movía una mano frente a la cara de su superior.  
- Por supuesto que si – y ahuyentó la mano del vice- capitán con una mirada molesta.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que de hacía un buen momento que había perdido el hilo del problema y no procesaba ni una palabra de lo que le decía Renji.

La quinta vez fue al día siguiente cuando llegó a la oficina de Shunsui para una importante reunión con el resto de los capitanes. Sin embargo se encontró en el medio de una enorme fiesta de bienvenida para Ichigo y compañía. Era de esperarse de Shunsui y de Matsumoto. Apenas puso un pie en la fiesta ya el otro lo estaba llevando a fuera de esta cuando a su lado pudo observarla hablando animadamente con Chad, el color en sus mejillas le indicaba que ya estaba un poco pasada de copas. Al igual que todo el resto. Un asombro general se instaló en el lugar cuando decidió quedarse, a compartir solo una copa, respondió siempre solemne. Y así fue. Habló con un excesivamente contento Ukitake mientras distraía su mirada de vez en cuando en ella, terminó su copa, terminó su conversación con Ukitake y se fue.

La sexta vez que la vio fue cuando estaba sentado en su enorme comedor y llegó ella junto con el resto de su grupo. Al parecer Rukia los había invitado a pasar su estadía en su casa. Él hubiese dicho que no pero de todas maneras compartía alguna especie de amistad con Ichigo, además casi nunca estaba en casa así que sus presencias no lo molestarían mucho. Sus ojos se levantaron al instante a ella y tan rápido como la vio, bajó sus ojos de nuevo a su taza de té. Un cierta punzada en su interior aumentando.

- Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo distraído este último tiempo. 

Por supuesto que no respondió más allá de un "estoy bien" y ya Rukia e Ichigo se habían lanzado en alguna pelea. Contra su voluntad se fijó nuevamente en ella que yacía un poco apartada de la conversación, triste sonrisa en su rostro. Él no era tonto y solo bastaba sumar dos más dos, dejó su taza de té de lado y con una leve excusa salió de la habitación.

La séptima vez que la vio fue en una plaza en Soul Society. Solía caminar por ahí algunos días cuando iba de vuelta a su casa de manera a cambiar un poco la rutina de caminar siempre por las mismas calles. Sus amigos estaban fuera de la vista pero ella dormía sin preocupación debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Pensó que de seguro despertaría acalambrada, pensó que estaba refrescando y que se podía resfriar, pensó que ellos no eran ni conocidos y que a él eso no le incumbía.

La octava vez que la vio fue en su casa, enterrada en su cama. Sus amigos estaban a su lado de tanto en tanto y Chad e Ichigo habían ido a la Cuarta División en busca de un doctor. Como no volvían nunca Ishida y Rukia fueron también. Se acercó lentamente a su cama y la ojeó sospechosamente. Se había resfriado después de todo. Se sentó cerca de su cama y puso una mano en su frente. Casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando Inoue tomó su mano entre las suyas atraída por el frío de su mano. Luego la escuchó decir 'Ichigo' y sintió una presión fría en el pecho. Se levantó con violencia y en cierto punto algo ofendido, le ordenó con dureza a un empleado que se ocupara de ella.

La novena vez que la vio fue cuando el iba caminando por la calle con dirección a su oficina y en un cruce ella se le puso en frente. Detuvo sus pasos y abrió sus ojos. La chica lo tomó como un signo de que de que estaba escuchando y prosiguió.

- ¡Kuchiki-sama, queríamos decirle gracias por habernos dejado quedarnos a dormir en su casa! – dijo casi gritando por el nerviosismo, luego sonrió una de las sonrisas más amplias y tiernas que haya visto.

_¿"Queríamos"?_ Miró atrás de la chica y quiso golpearse contra una muralla pero solo asintió levemente y continuó su camino. Nadie se dio cuenta de que la velocidad de sus pasos había aumentado.

La décima vez que la vio fue ese mismo día cuando pasó por un pasillo que daba al jardín y ahí estaba ella con el resto. Le decían a Rukia que las vacaciones en su mundo ya se acaban y volvían al día siguiente. No llegó corriendo a su habitación pero su corazón se aceleró de repente. Llevó una mano a la creciente presión fría en su pecho y se dio cuenta algo confundido que había estado contado las veces que la había visto. Se dio cuenta algo angustiado que fueron muy pocas en esas últimas semanas y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando asimiló que se iba mañana.

La onceava vez que la vio fue cuando estaban frente al portal listos para irse. Ella se despidió de todos con una amplia sonrisa y un abrazo. En un momento le tocó a él, el abrazo le llegó de improvisto y no supo que hacer. Las manos le temblaron y el aliento se le atoró nuevamente en la garganta. Cuando se separaron su cuerpo extrañó su calor y el tenue perfume que se desprendía de su pelo. Perfume que no pudo descifrar. Perfume que definitivamente le gustó. Por un momento pensó que había sido algo especial pero ella siguió regalando abrazos. Él respiró hondo, se despidió vagamente del resto del grupo y se fue.

_Continuará…_

-.-

Gracias por leer. No sé si seguirlo en todo caso pq esta pareja no es muy popular pero bueh… pero divirtió bastante escribirlo, gracias por leer y si alguien leyó **deje review!! **  
Saludos y cuidense!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Aquí esta la conti, no recibi muchos reviews pero bueh =D al menos a alguien le gustó y eso es mas que suficiente!! Jajaja. Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews!

Bleach no es de mi propiedad.

-.-

**Capitulo Dos.  
Cemento húmedo.**

Se encontraba con Renji haciendo una de las pocas rondas de vigilancia que le toca hacer cuando sintió su presencia a lo lejos. Tragó con dificultad y dio un entrecortado y nervioso respiro bajo la preocupada mirada del vice- capitán.

Renji solo se limitó a fruncir el seño y desviar la mirada, no importaba cuanto le preguntara o inclusive cuanto le pegara, ni una mísera palabra saldría de la boca del capitán, sobretodo cuando andaba en esa clase de humores. Renji empezaba a inquietarse un poco por la conducta de su superior, nunca, nunca en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido lo había visto tan… tan ausente. Así, con la vista perdida, las ideas en otra parte, distraído en el trabajo, torpe en las armas… Si, sin lugar a dudas estaba raro. De hecho, mirándolo ahora, ¿no estaba más delgado? Definitivamente esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo serio, hablaría con Rukia al respecto a penas llegue a Soul Society.

- Deja de mirarme, Renji.  
- ¡E-eh s-si, capitán!  
- Yo iré por acá, tú revisa la parte norte y asegúrate de decirle al grupo de incapaces que se supone que debería hacer guardia por ahí que es su última oportunidad, de lo contrario serán expulsados de mi división.

¡Ah! Ese es el típico capitán que conocía. El mismo capitán de siempre. Renji siguió su camino tranquilamente mientras sentía la presencia del capitán desaparecer en el aire.

Los puños cerrados, los puños cerrados que tiemblan ligeramente, los dientes apretados, los ojos cerrados, la cara contraída, los brazos estirados, los pies juntos, las ganas de llorar al borde de las pestañas.

Un esfuerzo increíble. Eso es lo que era. Un esfuerzo increíble para no llorar.

Inoue Orihime estaba parada al frente de una lápida y hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tragarse las lágrimas. Casi la podía escuchar, _no llores Inoue, no llores Inoue, ¡no debes llorar!_

Luego dio un largo y profundo respiro, se llevó ambos manos a la cara y la vio temblar entera, de pies a cabeza. Después se despidió de la lápida o quien yacía ahí y se dispuso a partir. Inoue ya llevaba caminando un buen trecho y pensaba que con cada paso aumentaba su miseria puesto que se acercaba más a un hogar vacío. Se refregaba el ojo izquierdo mientras se reprochaba el haber llorado nuevamente, como todos los años, y chocó contra algo.

- ¡O-oh perdón! No estaba viendo por donde caminaba… ¡Kuchiki-sama!

El capitán solo se dignó a verla de reojo y a contestarle con un "hn…". Inoue luego de verlo un momento, bajó su mirada y sonrió entristecida mientras se quitaba bruscamente las lágrimas de los ojos. Byakuya apartó su mirada de la chica.

- B-Bueno… no lo molesto más, Kuchiki-sama…

Por un segundo sintió que el estómago se le iba a la boca y se dio media vuelta al instante en el impulso ciego de seguirla pero lo único que encontró fue verla todavía ahí. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos inocentes apretaban su falda con fuerza. Tuvo que detener su cuerpo o sino ella hubiese terminado en el suelo.

Inoue levantó su cabeza y se fijó en sus ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba entre sus dientes y parpadeaba repetidamente para retener las lágrimas. El capitán levantó sus cejas en una casi invisible sorpresa. Luego, sin el menor aviso, la chica simplemente explotó en lágrimas. Los sollozos se hacían se escuchar cada vez más en el denso silencio de la noche. Sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo su cara y cerró los ojos para al menos evitarse la vergüenza de que alguien más la viese llorar.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Byakuya entró en una silenciosa crisis depánicoa, sentía una migraña acercarse y sólo pudo levantar manos vacilantes hacia ella. Luego de un momento las bajó y tuvo ganas de arrancarse el pelo. De gritar. De decirle que dejase de llorar. ¡De decirle algo!

Nunca, nunca en su vida supo que hacer en una situación así. No supo que decirle a su padre cuando lloraba la muerte su esposa. No supo que decirle a Hisana cuando lloraba de arrepentimientos al recordar a su hermana pequeña. No supo que decirle a Rukia cuando lloraba por haber dejado a todos sus amigos y tener que aceptar toda esa nueva vida tan distinta a la anterior que él le estaba dando.

Con su padre, solo se quedó ahí, sentado junto a él cada vez que el hombre se ponía a llorar. Era una manera de solidarizar con su dolor, ya que él mismo estaba herido y necesitaba compañía, pese a cuanto odiase aceptarlo. Con Hisana, solo la tomaba con la delicadeza del viento de primavera, la encerraba entre sus brazos, apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza y susurraba y susurraba. Sus manos a veces caminaban por su espalda, su boca se daba el placer de bajar hasta su oreja y murmurarle frases de canciones que a ella le gustaban, también se permitía darle besos algo juguetones en la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello y otras veces sus manos se daban la libertad de pasear por su pelo para peinarla en el proceso. Con Rukia, las cosas eran muy distintas, ambos casi estaban forzados a tener esta relación de hermanos. Él es pésimo para sociabilizar por lo tanto aquella relación estaba destinada al fracaso, sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra se llegó a encariñar tanto con Rukia que no sabía que hacer cuando la veía así. Odiaba verla así y se sentía peor cuando se daba cuenta que en general era él quien la hacía llorar. Al día siguiente de cuando la veía llorar les daba órdenes a los empleados de ir a comprar sus flores favoritas para ponerlas en su pieza antes que ella llegase y él mismo se encarga de comprar sus dulces favoritos e ir a dejarlos en su mesita de noche mientras ella dormía. Y a veces, solo a veces, la tapaba o la arropaba bien en las sabanas.

Con Inoue…, ¿qué hacer con Inoue…?

Inoue abrió sus ojos y se encontró un pañuelo blanco al frente de su cara.

Apenas podía abrir sus ojos pero, incrédula, tomó con mucha cautela e hesitación el pañuelo. Al principio solo secó respetuosamente las lágrimas como si él pudiese ofenderse de un momento a otro y arrancárselo de las manos pero finalmente terminó por enterrar su cara en el pañuelo y seguir llorando. Sus sollozos disminuyeron al fin, y luego de un sinfín de nerviosas gracias y disculpas quiso devolverle el pañuelo.

- E-eehm… Mejor no, Kuchiki-sama. Yo le lavo el pañuelo y se lo doy después.

Fue justo en ese momento que Inoue se dio cuenta cuan cerca estaban del uno del otro. Sus manos casi se topaban, y el respiro de ella casi le llegaba al cuello. Sonrojada se apartó al instante, dio un par de salto hacia atrás, le pidió disculpas y muchas gracias de nuevo, le manda saludos a Rukia y Renji y a todos los demás y adiós, y disculpas y gracias y sale corriendo a perderse.

Que tonta, que tonta, que tonta, que imbecil que eres Inoue Orihime.

Byakuya bajó la vista algo decepcionado y luego suspiró mirando el cementerio. Levantó su cabeza al cielo y a la luna, cerró los ojos y respiró el aire frío de la noche para tranquilizarse. La ansiedad y los nervios le produjeron un temblor en las manos y una presión fría en el pecho.

La vería. La vería de nuevo.

Ella tenía su pañuelo, ella tenía que devolvérselo. Ella… ella… ella lo había prometido.

Era casi como una cita.

Oh…, no seas estupido Byakuya.

-.-

Muchas gracias por leer! Ojala les haya gustado, lo pense mucho.! O sea, va a ser difícil, hacer instancias donde ellos dos puedan hablar, empezar la relacion amorosa y tal… pq me gusta en general las cosas lentas, no las cosas que es paf, te amo, yo tb y eso… jajaja. En fin, **dejen reviews por faa **muchas gracias por leer de nuevo, byees!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews!  
**Edité un poco el cap anterior,** nada mucho sólo algunos de talles.

Pff me demoré muchisimo en esto, no me gusta 100% encuentro que podría ser mejor y agregar otras cosas que pensé pero no pude, se volvió todo muy enredado. Quería decir que esto será paulatino porque ambos son personajes complicados e Inoue está todavía muy enamorada de Ichigo y en como la veo, muy triste.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad.

-.-

**Capitulo Tres.****  
Sol en Invierno.  
**

Se siente tan sola en su modesto departamentito de luz entre azul y roja, no puede definirlo con exactitud, y está sola, oh, tan sola. Las vacaciones de invierno ya han empezado y puede aún ver, entre la nieve que empieza a caer, la cara de Tatsuki en la estación de trenes. Tatsuki tenía que partir a ver a sus abuelos y esta vez no podría llevar a Inoue consigo pero al abrazarla por última vez le dijo que odiaba más que nada en el mundo dejarla sola y le prometió que la llamaría todos los días y que le traería regalos, seguramente algún raro ingrediente para experimentar en nuevas comidas exóticas (por no decir incomibles). Inoue sólo sonrió alegre, empujando a su amiga hacia el tren asegurándole que estaba acostumbrada a cuidarse sola, que no se preocupe, que no hay necesidad de regalos, que la pase bien y muchos saludos a sus abuelos.

Pero cuando el tren desapareció se dio cuenta de que sí, de que se había acostumbrado a cuidarse y estar sola pero eso no significaba que le gustase y se sintiese mejor. Estar sola en su casa, doblando una y otra vez la ropa limpia, es pensar en su hermano, es pensar en Kurosaki y darse cuenta que no tiene ojos para ella, es ver películas cómicas y no poder reírse con nadie, es volver a una casa donde nadie te espera con té caliente y la comida lista.

Ella tiene amigos, si, pero en vacaciones de invierno con todas las festividades que contrae cada uno tiene familias con las cuales juntarse. Normalmente pasa esta época con Tatsuki, sintiéndose feliz pero intrusa. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad ella también se ha ido.

Inoue parpadea y el cielo y la tierra ya están vestido de un pálido gris, pero algo en el cielo sigue rojo y se da cuenta de que deben ser horas en las ha estado doblado una y otra vez la ropa limpia. Especialmente aquel pañuelo o bufanda, no sabe bien, del capitán Kuchiki. Inoue ya está a medio camino de perderse en una extravagante fantasía con cazadores de fantasmas y montañas rusas y un muy maquillado Renji que explicase el por qué del que el capitán no haya ido a buscar su bufanda favorita. Pero cuando llega a la parte de abrir la boca de un cocodrilo para encontrar a Ushida piensa que Byakuya debe tener miles de estas bufandas así que de seguro ya se ha olvidado de esta.

Luego de mirar a su alrededor sospechosa y ansiosamente con aquella picardía infantil bailando en sus ojos traviesos se pone la bufanda alrededor del cuello, con el característico _Byakuya Kuchiki's Style_.

Mientras baila estrepitosamente en alguna especie de imitación de Zenbon Sakura, oye sonar el timbre. Corre a abrir la puerta y se encuentra nada más y nada menos que con él mismismo Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya, por un momento, no parecía darse cuenta de Inoue. Tiene la vista perdida en alguna parte en la nieve que cae mientras piensa algo detenidamente, como preocupado por algo.

"¿Ku… Kuchiki-sama?", pregunta Inoue con una voz pequeña e incierta pero aún así el capitán se sobresalta, casi al borde de un ataque cardíaco, y sorprendido, fija sus ojos en ella.

Y se quedan ahí, mirándose, como sorprendidos uno del otro.

Inoue observa, extrañada y algo curiosa, como el capitán se da cuenta del lugar en que está y la mira un momento para toser nerviosamente mientras un rubor sube a sus pálidas mejillas y desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar.

"¡Debe estar resfriándose, Kuchiki-sama, tiene la cara roja! Si gusta, puede pasar" e Inoue, en su inocencia, sólo sonríe alegre.

Ella no sabe porque él esta ahí, ni él mismo está muy seguro y se maldice. Oh, como se odia por lo despistado que se ha vuelto. Como se odia por como él, un noble, un modelo a seguir, ha dejado su cuerpo moverse sólo… otra vez.

Mientras deja al capitán en el pasillo para buscar algo de té se da cuenta de por qué el capitán había venido, ¡por su bufanda obviamente! Inoue corre a encontrarse con él y en su torpeza se resbala con su propio pie y cae al suelo, sólo para encontrarse a sí misma sujetada de los antebrazos por el capitán. Siente el rubor subirle hasta la punta de las orejas.

Súbitamente, la habitación es sólo silencio. Sólo silencio, sólo la respiración de ambos levemente más acelerada.

Es sólo un segundo pero de alguna manera, le gustaría quedarse así. El cuerpo de Byakuya, tan cerca del suyo, le brinda un calor y una seguridad que desconoce pero que extraña de todas maneras. sólo puede pensar en Ichigo.

El capitán se aparta abruptamente como recordando su lugar, pero al parecer él es único que se da cuenta que el contacto duró, aunque sólo fuesen escasos segundos, más de lo que debería.

"Ehm… Kuchiki-sama, su bufanda…", trata de explicar torpemente Inoue para tratar de rellenar el incomodo silencio.

"No la necesito" respondió el capitán siempre solemne. Pero al ver los ojos confundidos de ella se dio cuenta de su error. "Ya tengo otra. Vine sólo porque Rukia quería que viese como estabas" y desvía su mirada algo nervioso. Es sólo una blanca e inocente mentira para salvar su ahora poca dignidad, nadie tiene porque enterarse.

"Ah…"dice Inoue finalmente y no sabe muy bien por qué el comentario le molesta tanto. "Ah…" vuelve a repetir y al verla de reojo Byakuya se pregunta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si había dicho algo que no correspondía.

Finalmente suspiró resignado. "Vine por mi bufanda" y sólo basto decir eso para que el rostro de Inoue se iluminara como un sol de primera o verano, no sabe bien, en medio de aquella fría tarde de invierno.

Byakuya siguió su camino luego de excusarse rápidamente suprimiendo así las fulminantes ganas de devolverle la sonrisa.

Más tarde Renji, como única persona que seguía como sombra a Byakuya, fue el único que se dio cuenta que su capitán llevaba una bufanda diferente al día anterior.

-.-

**Pregunta****:** Inoue es el nombre o el apellido?? Nunca me ha quedado eso claro, ayudaa!

Ojala les haya gustado porque este capitulo, me costó mucho!!!! Quiero que se gusten, pero que sea real y que vaya lo mas acorde posible a los personajes asi que me cuesta mucho. Gracias por el apoyo de los capítulos anteriores.  
Muchos saludos y cuidense!!! **DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOOR!**


End file.
